This inventions relates to a spot-type disc brake which straddles the brake disc and in which the brake shoes are mounted so that they may be removed from the disc brake housing in the radial direction without having to disassemble the housing.
A number of different designs are known for spot-type disc brakes whose structure is determined by certain requirements. These requirements include, for example, that the brake shoes must be easily removable, the detachment of retaining pins, the swiveling-off or unmounting of brake housings etc., for instance, should be avoided. According to one proposed solution, it is suggested to dispose the brake shoes in such a manner as to be removable not in the direction of the housing cover but in the opposite direction so that the housing cover does not block the assembly and disassembly path of the brake shoes.
It is known from published German patent application No. 34 25 670 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,277, issued Feb. 17, 1987) to provide a spring for a brake shoe which retains the latter in elastic engagement with its guide being arranged in axial direction relative to the brake disc. Although the brake shoe disclosed in this publication offers the advantage of being very flat due to springs arranged at the backplate being renounced to (see also the German patent application No. 35 32 373) it has the disadvantage that the spring is solidly connected to the shoe and, thus, must be replaced together with the brake shoe in the event of the latter's renewal. Moreover, the known spring arrangement is not suitable for disc brakes in which the brake shoes are to be assembled and disassembled from the side of the carrier rather than from the side of the housing cover.
The present invention is, therefore, related to a spot-type disc brake and has as an object rendering it possible to remove the brake shoes toward the side of the carrier. Beyond this, the disc brake of the kind under review is to do with a particularly scarce assembly and disassembly space.